Molding magnets instead of forming, machining and assembling them is cost effective. Molded magnets are made of a mixture of magnetizable powder and a binder, typically nylon or other thermoplastic. The magnetic powder and binder are usually compounded in an extruder; then, pellets of the mixture are used to injection mold parts. The higher the magnetic material loading, the more effective the magnet; therefore, thinner magnets with less magnetic material are required. The standard method of compounding and injection molding has an upper limit (by volume) of about 60%/40% of magnetic material to plastic, above which adding more magnetic material results in impractical flowability and workability in the injection molder.